GLEE
by pieface98
Summary: "Being a part of something special, makes you special right?" FABINA Peddie Jara Amfie Moy. Based off the idea of glee but won't follow the plot line 3rd genre ROMANCE
1. Glee Club

**I'm going to give you the first chapter introduction to this new story, finish Window, and then continue this. IMPORTANT! VOICEOVER'S ARE INITALICS! THE PERSON SPEAKING WILL BE METIONED BEFORE HAND. WON'T FOLLOW GLEE PLOT ENTIRLY, IM JUST USING THE MAIN IDEA**

_*Nina Martin*_

_I am NOT a loser. I just happened to be unpopular. Going to this boarding school is great, and I'm really good friends with Patricia and Mara. Then there's the popular people. _

_*Eddie Miller*_

_Top of the game. I run this school. It helps that I'm beast at 'football' and the chicks dig my accent, but it's mostly because I'm totally hot. Girlfriend? I have many. It doesn't matter if my dad is headmaster, because people don't know that. My best mate is-_

_*Mick Campbell*_

_Totally one of the most popular guys. Alongside Eddie, my best mate and teammate. Dating Amber Millington, head cheerleader, can be tough sometimes but I love her. My enemy is-_

_*Jerome Clarke*_

_I'm a mega flirt. I won't call myself popular but I'm up there. Nowhere as low as Nina Martin and-_

_*Patricia Williamson*_

_I used to be best friends with Joy Mercer. But then she was a cheerleader and she ditched me for Amber Millington. Nina and Mara stick by me, especially when I'm pranked by-_

_*Alfie Lewis* _

_Jerome is my best mate, but he's a lot better with the girls than I am. Either way I'm only after one girl and that's-_

_*Amber Millington*_

_The world loves me. Being head cheerleader's so easy. Especially when I'm on top of the world. And totally gorgeous. My enemy? That's-_

_*Mara Jaffray*_

_I love math and science and learning. I may not be popular, but I have good friends and that's what matters. I hate-_

_*Joy Mercer*_

_There's one thing you need to know about me. I love-_

_*Fabian Rutter*_

_I'm not popular. I won't be popular if I hadn't been friends with Mick. I'm not as popular as him but I'm not getting slushied by them. Have I slushied anyone? Hell yes. Many times. I live in Anubis House and I've always kind of had feelings for Nina Martin. But if I dated her, I'd lose my status and Mick said I couldn't afford that. My passion though, singing and playing guitar_

Jason Winkler. He is a drama/ history teacher who's chasing the gym teacher, Mrs. Robinson, and waiting for something in this school to really draw him in. He always wanted to make a difference, but what difference can you make when there is no change to be made? What is there to do?

_*Jason Winkler*_

_It's hard to change things around here. Everything has always been the same. There hasn't been one day where I have really seen something change. I've only been here for a year, but I haven't seen anything new. And how are you supposed to change things that aren't changeable- wait, what's that?_

Jason looked into the auditorium, where he held most of his drama classes. There was noises coming from the seemingly empty room. It was a bit after hours –Jason had to run detentions- and it was very late for a student to be in school. Jason peaked his head inside the room, noticing a girl in the dark finishing _Taking Chances _by Celine Dion. The room was dark and he couldn't see who it was. Flashing on the lights, he revealed Nina.

"Nina?" Jason muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Winkler! I'm so sorry! Please, don't tell Mr. Sweet, I could lose my scholarship!" Nina babbled on, but Jason held up a hand.

"Nina you have an AMAZING voice." Jason smiled.

This was the change he was looking for. He needed to start-

"Glee club." Jason said, "I want you to help me start it."

**Any ideas guys? I'll be taking requests but THEY MUST BE Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, or Moy.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Here is chapter two, and I'll be taking song requests. I might not be able to incorporate all the songs, but anyone who submits one gets a shout out! First shout out goes to: Tarya kostos loveday! Unfortunately, I couldn't include her suggestion **

"Hi, I'm Jerome Clarke," Jerome said to Mr. Winkler, "And I'll be singing Misery by Maroon 5."

Jason was actually really surprised by the power behind Jerome's voice. Maybe it was his confidence that made his voice so strong, or maybe he was just a good singer. Jason knew one thing though, he needed years of practice to belt out that song the way he did.

"Jerome, how long have you been singing?" Jason asked.

"Two minutes." Jerome laughed, "I figured that you'd give me some extra credit in Drama if I did this club."

Jason didn't believe any of his story. "Jerome, how long have you been singing?"

"A while." Jerome admitted.

"That's what I thought." Jason smiled.

"So about that extra credit-"

"I'll give you a couple points."

"My name is Mara Jaffray and I'll be singing Out Here on My Own from Fame." Mara smiled.

_*Jason Winkler*_

_Some of these kids can really sing. Mara is singing this song better than the original artist! It's a short song, but still. I don't know why there isn't a line out the door for auditions. I figured this club would be a huge success. Especially after seeing the amazing talent this school has._

"Thank you." Mara smiled again, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"My name is Alfie Lewis!" the prankster walked on stage, with a smile on his face, "Can I do two songs? See, I'd like to do the rap from E.T. by Katy Perry and Kanye West, but just to rap. To show you my skills. But then I'm going to sing How to Save a Life by the Fray to show off my voice."

"That's fine Alfie." Jason said.

_*Jason*_

_He's actually very good. Especially his rapping. It's incredible. He seems really happy because he's smiling, even though How to Save a Life isn't really a very upbeat song._

"Alfie," Jason laughed, "That was amazing!"

"Amazballs!"

"I'm Patricia Williamson and I'm gonna sing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne."

_*Jason*_

_I could tell that Patricia had one of those voices that was really good on the inside, but she hid it by singing songs where you can't hear the voice well. I'll get her to sing. And really sing._

"Okay guys!" Jason shouted at the first glee meeting, "I know we don't have that many members, but I know we'll do fine. We need ten members to qualify for Sectionals, so spread to word about glee and how fun it is!"

"Jason, no one else is gonna join." Jerome shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

_*Jerome*_

_Look, I tried out and I got in and everything, but that doesn't mean I believe that this club can actually make it. The first thing that happened after the list of the club was posted was me, Nina, and Mara getting slushied. I'm sure the other two got slushied too, but I didn't see it happen. _

"As much as I want this club to succeed, I got slushied the second the list was posted." Jerome said.

"Don't pay attention to that Jerome!" Nina said, "Screw Mick Campbell, Eddie Miller, and Fabian Rutter! If they want to slushie us, then they can. But it won't bring us down!"

"Nina's right!" Patricia shouted, "Someday, we're going to be on top! They'll all work for us! We're gonna be billionaires!"

"How about we lighten the mood. Jerome," Alfie smiled, leaning over and whispering something into Jerome's ear. Jerome nodded, beaming.

Alfie began to play his guitar to Billionaire by Travie McCoy and Bruno Mars. Jerome sang, and everyone eventually joined in, with Alfie doing the rap.

"That was great guys!" Jason smiled, laughing. "I'm going to look for some people to recruit tomorrow!"

_*Jason*_

_I walked into the boy's locker room after gym. I was just pinning up some posters promoting glee club when I heard it. _

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore."

_Fabian Rutter? The guy who goes around slushie-ing people is an AMAZING singer. Jerome and him are like equal. But, Jerome's voice wouldn't go with Nina's as well as Fabian. So, desperate times call for desperate measures._

_*Fabian*_

_Okay, so it was a normal day and Mr. Winker wanted me in his office. Why?_

"Fabian, I know you've slushied Jerome, Nina, and Mara. I can have you suspended." Mr. Winkler said, crossing his arms.

"W-What?" Fabian stuttered, "I'm not the only one who does it! Hell, I'm not the one who does it often! Who ratted me out?"

"Nina Martin."

_*Fabian*_

_Okay, remember how I said I liked Nina? Well, I kinda do, but we never talk! So, if Mick says slushie her, then I kind of have to. But, if I got suspended, my dad would kill me. Like, literally MURDER me._

"Come on Mr. Winkler, there has to be something I can do to not get suspended!"

"Actually, there is." Winkler said, "You can join my glee club."

_Okay. Choice A; Join glee club and risk my whole rep that Mick spent forever building. Choice B; get suspended and get strangled to death by my father._

_That is how I ended up sitting next to a scowling Nina Martin in glee club._

Nina put her hand in the air once Jason walked into rehearsal. Jerome, Alfie, Mara, and Patricia were just staring at the new addition to the club.

"Yes, Nina?" Jason asked.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Nina asked, referring to Fabian sitting next to her.

"Fabian is out newest addition. You'll have to accept it Nina."

Nina scowled, getting up and sitting next to Patricia.

"Oh-kayyy," Jason sighed, "Let's get started guys! I was thinking that we can let Fabian try some singing. Nina, can you help him out?"

"No."

"Nina, please." Jason said, handing Fabian a guitar and sheet music.

"Fine." Nina huffed, grabbing sheet music and sitting on the stool next to Fabian. He began strumming to Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Everyone can see that as Fabian and Nina got deeper into the song, their pure hatred lightened and they finished it off smiling.

"You're amazing." Nina smiled.

"You are too." Fabian grinned, "And I'm really sorry about the slushy thing."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Nina said with a light laugh.

"It's a promise." Fabian said.

_*Jason*_

_I can't stop staring at the way their smiling at each other. They can't stop smiling! This is the chemistry that's going to win us Nationals. As long as Fabian keeps this up and doesn't slushy them, we can keep this club alive and growing._

"Dude, what the hell?"

The voice startled everyone in the room. The voice belonged to Eddie Miller, who walked in with Mick Campbell, Amber Millington, and Joy Mercer following behind him.

"Heyyyy guys." Fabian mumbled nervously.

Eddie couldn't hold in his laughter, "What a lovely duet."

"What are you doing here? Your rep is going to be ruined!" Mick shouted.

"I need to be here!" Fabian shouted, then mumbled, "He made me choose between this and suspension."

"Oh, so you don't really want to be here!" Jerome shouted.

"No! Look, I actually really like it. But, you guys," Fabian said turning to the popular crowd, "You'll have to accept it. And if you're really my friends, you would."

"Yeah, mate. We accept it. We're behind you one hund-" Mick smiled, but was cut off.

"Mick, are you insane!" Eddie shouted, "We aren't behind him! Right, guys!"

"Right," Joy said, crossing her arms.

"Fine," Mick scowled and turned to Jason, "I want to try out."

"What?" Everyone in the room hissed. Half out of surprise/happiness and half out of utter confusion.

"Are you crazy?" Eddie asked.

"No," Patricia shouted, "He's not!"

"And why's that yacker?" Eddie argued.

"Because he's not afraid to stand up for his friend! For what he believes in!" she yelled, "Unlike you Eddie Krueger!"

"Guys, calm down." Jason said, stopping the commotion, "Anybody, who isn't interested in joining this club please leave the choir room now!"

Eddie and Joy walked out right away.

"Ambs?" Mick said, as Amber slowly backed out.

"I'm sorry Mick." Amber said, "I just can't!" She turned on her heel and ran out.

Fabian gave Mick a pat on the back, "Come on mate, show us what you've got."

Mick smiled, immediately jumping into Misery by Maroon 5. The entire club got into it.

"Wow!" Jason smiled, "Mick, welcome to glee club!"

_*Mick*_

_I know that my rep is down the toilet, but I don't care anymore. I had so much fun singing that song and I hadn't had that much fun since I first started playing football. But, this feeling is different it feels like… I'm alive again. And I give up my rep any day for the chance to feel alive like that every day._

"Guys!" Jason smiled, "We're going to need a name!"

"I got one," Mick smiled, "New Beginnings."

**I know, the name is awfully similar to New Directions but it seemed fitting to the storyline. Reviews will mend my broken heart.**

**Also the reason I haven't been on is awhile is because I was sitting on my bed listening to the glee version of Jar of Hearts repeatedly because of my toolbox boyfriend. We are currently NOT on speaking terms. **


	3. Some Competition

_"I spent forever, wondering if you knew. I was ENCHANTED to meet you."_

_-Taylor Swift "Enchanted"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank BananaBubbles98, HOAperceyjacksonHUNGERGAMES, fabinafan4life, and Tarya kostos loveday for their song suggestions! And everybody who gave me sympathy for my BF problems.<strong>

As the bell rang for lunch, Alfie approached Amber Millington at her locker.

"Join glee club." He said to her.

"Alfie, we can't talk during school and you know it." Amber said, not facing him and putting things in her locker.

"What happened between us this summer isn't something you can't deny and you know it. Now, you have to either join –or at least try-out- or I tell Mick what happened." Alfie said.

Amber slammed her locker, "I'll deny it."

"I have pictures, remember." Alfie said.

"Pictures can be cropped." Amber argued.

"Then try to deny that you don't love me." Alfie said.

Amber, opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"I'll try out Alfie. But, what we did wasn't bad." Amber told him, "We just kind of made-out. Multiple times…"

"Amber, it wasn't coincidence that we were both in Greece this summer." Alfie said, "It was fate. And fate was giving us a chance to be together with nobody there to tell us there was something wrong with what we were doing."

"Alfie, what about Mick?" Amber said, "I told you this summer that, I love you and I love him too."

"Well you'll have to choose." Alfie shrugged, walking away.

* * *

><p>"No, Fabian!" Nina laughed, brushing Fabian's hands off her waist, "It's not worth it! I can't dance! You can't make me try!"<p>

"Yes, I can." Fabian said, "And you'll need great dance moves if we want to win Sectionals."

"Yeah, no just Mara singing "Fix a Heart" by Demi Lovato." Nina laughed.

"She's singing that at Sectionals?"

"I don't know, I just came up with it off the top of my head." Nina said, "But she's doing the ballad I think."

"You know, you have to give yourself some credit." Fabian told her, "You can do that ballad too. You're good enough."

"But, Mara already said she wanted to do it." Nina explained, "I can't take that from her."

Fabian smiled, "You know, you're one of the nicest people I've met in a while."

"Thanks." Nina said, "And you're special you know."

"Why?"

"Because, being a part of something special makes you special right?" Nina asked.

"I guess that makes you pretty special too, right?" Fabian smiled, as the rest of the club came in.

"Flirting much?" Jerome laughed.

"Amber?" Mick asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Auditioning." Amber answered, fully walking into the room.

"Sure Amber, what are you singing?" Jason asked.

"Enchanted by Taylor Swift." Amber said.

_*Amber*_

_I couldn't help but direct the emotion of this song at Alfie. I really loved him. But, I loved Mick too. Have you ever been so in love with someone, but equally in love with someone else? It's a strange feeling, but that's how I feel. I mean, there's so many great things about both of them! Alfie is funny and sweet to me. And Mick is so good to me. He's never done anything wrong. I-I don't know how to choose._

"That was great Amber!" Jason shouted, "Welcome to the New Beginnings!"

Amber smiled, taking a seat between Alfie and Mick.

"Guys, we still need two more members to qualify for Sectionals. That's why we're doing a song for the school on Friday." Jason said.

"What song?"

"I was thinking about doing Don't Stop Believing by Journey." Jason said, "What do you think?"

"I like it." Patricia said.

"Good, because you're taking the solo." Jason told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, and Mick you'll take the male solo." Jason informed him.

"Wait, that song isn't what I do!" Patricia argued.

"Patricia, I know you can do it." Jason said, "Also, I'm giving you all an assignment for the week. You have to come up with a song that sends a message to someone. And really think about this guys."

_*Mick*_

_I'm ready for this assignment. I have a lot of emotion about this, about feeling like me._

"Hey Mara," Jerome said as the bell rang, "Do you know what you're doing for this week's assignment?"

* * *

><p>"No idea," Mara sighed, "I was thinking about doing a something about staying strong. Because I've been getting slushied since the club began."<p>

"Listen Mara, if you need me to kill anyone, I'll be there for you." Jerome said.

"Thanks," Mara smiled, staring at Jerome's lips not far from hers, "Hey Jerome?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

Jerome woke up from his dream by Fabian poking him.

"Why disturb such an amazing dream Rutter?" Jerome hissed.

"Because the bell rang," Fabian laughed, "We have glee club."

"Okay Mara." Jerome sighed.

"Umm, Jerome?" Fabian asked, confused at the tall boy's strange behavior, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Mara fine."

"Oh-kay." Fabian muttered, walking toward the choir room.

"Okay guys," Jason said, as they entered, "Nina would like to do her song for the week. So Nina, explain."

"Well, um… my cousin in America just came back from Afghanistan. He got injured pretty badly… anyway. This is for my cousin, Luke." Nina said, launching into Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. She cried the whole way through.

After the song, Fabian was the first to get up and hug her, everyone else following close behind.

"Excuse me, guys?" a feminine voice interrupted.

"Yes, how may we help you Ms. Valentine?" Jason said.

"Well, I'd just like to let you know that Glee Club is being disbanded." She said.

A chorus of 'what' and 'excuse me' filled the room.

"Do any of you guys know that I teach choir here?" Ms. Valentine asked.

Some nodded, while others shook their heads.

"Well, unfortunately there isn't room for a choir and a glee club. Sorry." Ms. Valentine shrugged.

"Anna," Jason said, "You can't do that?"

"Jason look, it's nothing personal." Anna –Ms. Valentine- said.

"Yes it is." Jason yelled, "My kids deserve a fair chance!"

"I'm sorry if your upset, but-"

"I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Sweet about this." Jason said, angrily, "Guys, don't worry about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Just wait and see what I have planned for Ms. Valentine and Mr. Winkler….!<strong>


	4. Quitting Glee Club

_"If this world makes you CRAZY and you've taken all you can bear, just call me up because you know I'll be there."_

_-Cyndy Lauper "True Colors"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so just to let you all know Eddie WILL be nice VERY soon. And there's going to be some Peddie in this chapter. Also I AM still taking song suggestions. <strong>

"Mr. Winkler, I'm quitting glee club."

_*Jason*_

_I never thought I'd hear those words come from his mouth. It was a state of shock to me. I was just grading some papers for History when he barged in and said them to me. I sat there with a pen in my hand, my mouth hanging open. With no other words he'd left, leaving me completely bewildered. _

_I might as well bring you back to where all this had started at the beginning of this week…_

"Eric you can't do this! I've worked so hard with this glee club, I know I can make it work!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, I told Anna to tell you that if she was willing to give the chance, I would be too." Eric –Mr. Sweet- said, "And she doesn't think it'll work."

"Anna, please!" Jason shouted, "Just please, give us a bit of time to show you what we can do!'

"Fine," Anna sighed.

"Thank you!" Jason yelled.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys!" Jason said at the beginning of the next meeting, "Patricia would like to-"<p>

"_But Dad!" came over the intercom._

"_Edison, calm yourself."_

"_Listen Dad, you may be able to except the fact that I'm your son, but I'm not ready! Especially since mom just died! The funeral was beautiful, not that you'd know."_

"_Edison, listen. I know I haven't been the greatest father-"_

"_Wait a second, is that thing on?" _

"_Oh no."_

The club glanced at each other as the announcement ended. Mr. Sweet… was Eddie's dad?

"_Junior! Junior! Junior!" _was shouted from the hallway.

Patricia looked at the rest of the club, and ran out. She made her way through the thick crowd of students, finding Eddie in the center. He met her eyes, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the choir room, shutting the door behind her.

The club was quiet. No one knew what to say. Everyone was staring at the two who'd just come in in a rush.

"Do it." Eddie muttered, "Get back at me for all the years of teasing I'd done to you."

Nina spoke for everyone when she simply said, "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, we aren't going to make fun of you." Nina said, "Sorry Eddie."

Eddie gave a small smile, "Mr. Winkler, can I try out?"

"Well Eddie, that was very out of nowhere but, yeah." Mr. Winkler laughed, happy to get anybody in the group.

Eddie surprised everyone with his rendition of Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. Mara joined in for Christina Aguilera's part.

_*Eddie*_

_I know it seems out of character for me to be trying out for glee club all the sudden like that. But I know that no one popular is going to want to hang out with me since I'm officially 'junior', so why not sing? I've actually always loved it. The way it makes me feel happy. I've got my eye on yacker too. The way she stood up to the crowd like that, without looking at any of them, she just grabbed me. And that was it. Then I was in here, in the choir room._

"Jason, I've come to a decision." Anna said, coming into the room with her hands on her hips, "The New Beginnings place at Regionals and the club stays, if not then you're disbanded."

"Why are you so dead set on getting us disbanded?" Jason asked.

"If you must know it's because of this club that my budget has been cut, you're gone and I get it back." Anna explained, "So, second or first place at Regionals and the club stays, if not, say goodbye."

Jason rolled his eyes as Anna left the room and turned back to the group, "Guys, we only need one more to qualify. And now we have to! So, we're doing two songs at the live show on Friday. I was thinking, Don't You Want Me by Human League. Nina, Eddie why don't you take it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fabian said, "Can't me and Nina do it, I mean, we sound great together!"

"Sorry Fabian, we need to give everybody a chance to shine." Jason shrugged.

_*Fabian*_

_Eddie singing a duet with Nina? Eddie has taken everything from me in the past, I'm not going to let him take Nina too. Ever since glee, Nina and I really have grown to like each other. He can't take that. Can he?_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to glee club, JUNIOR!"<p>

Patricia watched as Eddie got his very first slushy facial. She'd thought back on her own, the sting in her eyes, how it felt to have it drip down your shirt. She couldn't stand the feeling, but she'd learned to deal with it.

"Don't feel good does it?" she asked, bitterly.

"Not the time yacker." Eddie said, wiping some of the slushy from his eyes.

"NOT a good idea." Patricia said, grabbing his wrists and stopping him, "It just gets in your eyes worse, trust me. Come on." She pulled him into the girl's bathroom (currently empty) and sat him on a chair by the sink. She cleaned his face off and soon his eyes were free of slushy.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, gazing at the ceiling.

"Because, believe it or not, I like you. I think that if you let your true colors show, you'd be a good person."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Winkler, I have my song!" Patricia announced, grabbing the stool and beginning to sing True Colors by Cyndy Lauper. Eddie knew that the message was directed at him, and couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Very good Patricia," Jason smiled.

"I have my song too," Eddie said. He sat on the stool, and gave Patricia a smile. She happened to be sitting next Nina, sending Fabian the wrong message.

Eddie sang It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones.

_*Fabian*_

_He's SINGING to Nina. I have nothing left. He's stolen Nina, he's stolen the limelight in my club, and I can't take it anymore! _

Fabian marched down to Jason's office, stormed in and shouted; "Mr. Winkler I'm quitting glee club" then he was gone.

**OUCH. See ya next time!**


	5. One Lost, One Gained

**I know I dropped off the face of the earth for a week, but I was on vacation so just cut me some slack!**

"Guys, I-" Mr. Winkler began glee club, but was immediately cut off by Nina.

"We can't start yet, Fabian isn't here yet."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jason sighed, "We're going to have to find two more members to qualify for Sectionals."

"No." Nina said shaking her head and understanding what was going on. "No! He didn't quit! He's being stupid!"

Nina got up and ran to find Fabian. She'd only known him for two weeks, but in those two weeks she saw something. There was something there inside him and she knew that wasn't gone. She'd felt something when they sang that song together, didn't he feel it too.

But then she saw it.

There he was, by his locker, kissing Joy Mercer.

He didn't feel anything. Clearly, he didn't. Because if did, he'd be kissing her and not Joy. If she hadn't been so blinded by her tears, she would have noticed that Fabian was struggling to get out of Joy's grasp.

* * *

><p>Fabian had been putting his books in his locker, when he should be at glee club.<p>

"What are you doing here Fabes?" Joy asked, coming up behind him, "Should you be in glee club with the rest of your loser friends?"

"I quit."

"Finally come to your senses?"

"You could say that."

Joy got a bit closer to Fabian, "Fabes, with Mick and Amber in that loser club we can be the it couple. Think about it. You and me. Prom King and Queen. It could be seventh grade all over again."

"Seventh grade was a long time ago Joy." Fabian said, "We dated for a month and things are different now, I have feeling for someone else."

"At least let me show you what you're missing." Joy said deviously, pulling Fabian toward her. She sloppily kissed his as he tried with all his might to pull away. But Joy wouldn't let that happen.

"Joy!" Fabian shouted when he was finally off her, "What the hell?"

"Come on Fabes!" Joy yelled, "Everyone popular has left. That leaves you and me to take over. Don't you want to be on top?"

"All I want is for you to get over yourself and your reputation." Fabian said, "Trust me, it's not all that matters." With that, Fabian slammed his locker and left.

* * *

><p>Nina, on the war path after she saw the PDA in the hall the other day (Fabian and Joy), was out for revenge. She wanted to show Fabian just how much she'd moved on. When Fabina was at his locker the next day Nina made sure to get his attention.<p>

"Eddie!" Nina yelled, making Fabian turn his head.

"Yeah Nina?" Eddie asked, as Nina marched up to him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled his lips to hers.

"Whoa." Eddie said 15 seconds later when they'd pulled apart. He spotted Patricia behind him. Eddie could admit that he had feelings for her, but that kiss with Nina was _awesome. _It was the kind of kiss that totally left him wanting more and stuff. And isn't the point of high school to date around?

"Nina you busy Saturday night?"

"No, call me." Nina smiled.

"PDA much?" Fabian shouted.

"You would know." Nina said with a shrug.

"How would I know?"

"Don't play stupid, quitter!" Nina shouted.

"I quit," Fabian began, not about to tell her that he quit because he thought they had something –that they clearly didn't have after that display- and she liked someone else, "Because it's for losers."

"Really?" Nina yelled.

"Yeah," Fabian shouted, spotting someone holding a slushy and grabbing it, "And you know what we do to losers at this school." Before Fabian could change his mind –or remember the promise he made her- he tossed the blue slushy in her face. He watched at the blue dye dripped down her face and onto her shirt. Nina wiped it from her eyes as Eddie yelled, "Dude, what the hell?"

"You know exactly what the hell." Fabian said, shoving Eddie's shoulders.

"Don't push me." Eddie growled, pushing Fabian back. Fabian pushed him again, and Eddie was thrown off the edge. He threw a punch at Fabian, who ducked it, coming back and hitting Eddie.

"Guys! Guys!" Jason yelled, getting between them, "What's going on here?"

"He's an ass!" Fabian shouted.

"He threw a slushy at Nina!" Eddie yelled.

Jason looked at Fabian and shook his head. "Eddie, get to glee club. Fabian… be somewhere else right now."

The two boys parted ways and Jason looked around for Nina. He pushed his luck, walking into the girl's bathroom. Sure enough, Nina was there washing off.

"Nina?" Jason mumbled.

"I was stupid." Nina mumbled, "I honestly thought he'd changed. But, even after he promised he'd never do that again…"

Jason listened to Nina as she trailed off.

"Do you think he meant what he did?" Jason asked, "Fabian's surprisingly a good person. Maybe there was a reason he quit. Maybe someone should talk to him."

Nina glared at Jason, "Well it won't be me."

Nina walked off to glee club where she performed her song for the week, Take a Bow by Rihanna.

* * *

><p>"Joy!" Mick yelled.<p>

"What?" Joy asked, tears running down her face.

"Why did you do that to Fabian?" Mick shouted.

"Do what?"

"Kiss him."

"To prove to him that we would be good together." Joy explained, "But it didn't work."

"But it sure as hell caused a lot of trouble." Mick said, "Nina saw and was heartbroken, she retaliated by kissing Eddie in front of Fabian so he would see she'd moved on. Since Fabian still liked her, him and Eddie are in a fight."

"How do you know all this?" Joy asked.

"I spoke to both of them." Mick said, and finally noticed Joy crying, "Wait, what's the matter?"

"I was kicked off the cheerleading squad." Joy cried, wrapping her arms around Mick, "I-I was late to practice one time! And-And next week is my mum's birthday so I asked for an excuse to not go to practice and Mrs. Robinson kicked me off!"

"Joy, I'm so sorry." Mick mumbled, rubbing her back. He thought about how glee club needed recruits…, "Hey Joy, did you ever think about singing?"

"Are you asking me to try out for glee club?" Joy asked, bewildered.

"Sort of…"

"Sure." Joy said, "My rep is gone anyway."

"You'll do it?" Mick asked, shocked that she'd give it a chance.

"If they forgive me." Joy shrugged.

"Awesome!" Mick shouted, picking Joy up and spinning her around. He put her back down and looked into her eyes. He'd never noticed how pretty they were before. And, like really big. Whoa, why is he leaning in? The next thing Mick knew, his lips were on Joy's. It was different then kissing Amber. And Joy, she thought it was way different than kissing Fabian. To both of them, it felt… right.

"Sorry!" they both shouted when they'd pulled apart.

"I should go audition." Joy said, running toward the choir room.

"Wow." Mick muttered, following Joy.

* * *

><p>"Nina." Joy whispered after nailing her audition (Someone Like You by Adele). She'd taken the seat next to Nina. "Can I tell you something?"<p>

"Yeah Joy?" Nina asked.

"Fabes didn't kiss me."

"What?"

"The kiss," Joy explained, "That you saw, I kissed him. And he didn't want to kiss me. And he's really upset about you kissing Eddie."

**DUN DUN DUN! Reviewing is nice and I'll update as soon as I can! I will give you guys another update this week and one or two next week because I have state testing and therefore NO HOMEWORK!**


	6. Preggers

**"I Am Not a Word I Am Not a Line I Am Not a Girl That Can Ever Be Defined."  
>-Nicki Minaj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviews guys!<strong>

_*Joy*_

_No._

_It can't be._

_Can it?_

_It can._

_This summer… party… Amber was gone… _

_Mick._

_Shit._

* * *

><p>"Fabian!" Joy ran to her friend, sobbing her eyes out, "Fabian, Fabian I need to tell you something!"<p>

"Joy what's wrong?" Fabian asked.

Joy looked up at him, her sight almost blinded by her tears, "I'm pregnant."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks, "A-Am I the-the-f-"

"No," Joy said, "No, you're not the father."

"Who is?"

"You can't tell anyone." Joy told him, sobbing harder, "It's Mick."

"Joy, y-you… have to tell him." Fabian stuttered.

"But Amber-"

"You have to tell him." Fabian repeated.

* * *

><p>"Nina!" Eddie yelled, running to Nina at her locker, "So, are you doing anything Saturday? You haven't really returned my calls."<p>

"Eddie, I kissed you out of jealousy." Nina admitted closing her locker and leaning against it, "I'm sorry but, I have feelings for someone else."

"Who? Do they have a girlfriend or something?" Eddie asked.

"No. But, when I kissed you… I thought they did." Nina sighed.

"But what about know?"

"As far as I know he's single." Nina said.

"So go for it." Eddie shrugged leaning over and kissing Nina's cheek.

And of course Fabian saw.

"Happy with your new boyfriend?" he asked, once Eddie had gone.

"Eddie isn't my boyfriend Fabian and I have no feelings for him. And I never have." Nina admitted.

"Oh." Crap, so Fabian had quit for nothing then, "Then why did you kiss him?"

"I was trying to make… someone jealous." Nina sighed, "It was stupid."

"Well, I was actually on my way to beg Mr. Winkler for re-entry in glee." Fabian muttered.

"You're in." Nina beamed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we need the recruits. Mrs. Valentine said that if we don't place at Regionals, we're disbanded."

"_Will Mr. Winkler and the Glee Club report to the auditorium please?"_

Fabian and Nina glanced at the PA system, shrugged, and walked toward the auditorium. Along with Mr. Winkler and the Glee Club, Mrs. Valentine stood on stage with her arms crossed.

"As of right now," she shouted, "My choir doesn't have to money to buy they're voice-improving shakes because a certain glee club has taken part of our budget. So, because I need it fully restored… Glee club must place at _Nationals _to stay."

"What?" everyone shrieked.

"Are you kidding?" Fabian shouted, and everyone turned to the person who they thought had quit, "We-we're a first year club! We don't have the experience!"

"Sorry it's quit now or place at Nationals."

"Okay guys," Mr. Winkler said, "We can do this."

* * *

><p>At the next meeting, everyone should have been celebrating that they had enough recruits. But, they weren't. They were just upset that they wouldn't be able to keep the club.<p>

About three weeks past of weak performances, zero heart, and pitchy singing.

_*Jason*_

_I have no idea how to get them out of this funk. Nina won't stop pulling on her split ends. Mara refuses to open her mouth. God, Jerome won't stop yelling at everyone-_

"YOU CAN'T SING NINA!" Jerome yelled at Nina who promptly burst into tears.

_Fabian's the only one who trying to hold this together. He keeps trying to get everyone back into a good mood. He can't even get Nina to listen._

"Nina Martin!" Fabian shouted from the hallway.

Nina, confused, looked behind her. Fabian ran toward her, a bit of angry look on his face.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, everybody's in this… funk and you're in just as deep a depression as everybody. You have to help me Nina! We have to get this club under control or we're going to lose! Sectionals is next week!"

Nina looked at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh and sliding to the ground. "I know," she muttered as Fabian slid next to her, "I just… I'm having trouble seeing what we can do. I mean, I have faith in this club and maybe in four years when we're seniors we'll have a shot at Nationals. Fabian, we're all freshman! It's going to be very hard."

"But we'll do it." Fabian promised, putting his arm around her.

"How do you know?" Nina asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I believe in this club," Fabian said, "And I believe in you."

Before either knew what was going on, Fabian was kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Mick?" Joy mumbled, coming up next to him at his locker.<p>

"Yeah Joy what's up?" Mick asked, throwing his stuff in his locker and pulling out a gym bag, clearly not noticing the distress on her face.

"I need to tell you something." Joy muttered.

"Can you tell me later?" Mick asked, glancing at his watch, "I have basketball practice. And with that Mick was gone.

* * *

><p>Joy needed a girl by her side with this. She couldn't tell her mom.<p>

She couldn't tell Amber, she's a blabbermouth.

She couldn't tell Patricia, because she still hated her for ditching her all those years ago.

She couldn't tell Mara, because she'd lecture her about safe sex and not getting drunk.

"Hey Nina?" Joy muttered, going up to her.

"Yeah Joy." Nina asked, a smile on her face.

"I know that look," Joy smiled slightly, "Fabian finally got up the nerve to kiss you didn't he?"

"Yeah," Nina sighed, "He did. But he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend."

"He'll come around he's just shy, you know that." Joy waved it off, "But I actually needed to tell you something. It's really important."

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Nina took in the information and nodded her head, "You need to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"Right," Joy mumbled.

"I'll go with you." Nina smiled.

"Thanks Nina," Joy breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't a fan of doctor's offices, having Nina there would make it a bit better.

"And who's the father?" Nina asked.

"Uh… Mick…" Joy sighed.

"Have you told him."

"Not yet."

"Well, we'll get through this Joy." Nina smiled.


	7. ExSECTIONAL

"_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fall out. Even when you sleeping, sleeping. Keep your EYES OPEN."_

_-Taylor Swift 'Eyes Open'_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone who keeps requesting Peddie, it's COMING!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Yacker." Eddie said as he sat down next to the goth pixie in glee.<p>

"They seem awfully mushy." Patricia muttered, glancing at Fabian and Nina.

"So?"

"It's sickening me."

"Don't you want a boyfriend too?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

Damn.

"Why?" he pressed, following her as she went over to her locker.

"I don't know." Patricia shrugged, "I guess it just, never occurred to me."

"Well, that's not a no…"

"What are you trying to say, Kruger?"

"Nothing, yacker." Eddie spat, walking away.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Winkler, I'm sorry but I can't perform at Sectionals." Nina said.<p>

"I'm sorry?" Jason shouted, choking on the coffee he just drank.

"My aunt, she lives in Manchester, and she's getting married that day…" Nina mumbled, "I'm a bridesmaid."

"Okay Nina, we'll make do with you."

* * *

><p>Nina walked into glee club, hearing Alfie rapping to Friday by Rebecca Black. Nina smiled in spite of herself, knowing that they wouldn't be thrilled when she told them what she had to say.<p>

"Guys?" she said as she entered, making them cease their random singing.

"Nines!" Fabian shouted, laughing slightly, "You've got to sing this with us, our version is so much better than Rebecca Black-"

"I'm not performing at Sectionals on Saturday." Nina cut him off quickly.

A strong, overwhelming silence fell over the room. Everyone knew that the duet they had planned to do (Lucky, the way Fabian and Nina did it the first day Fabian joined) was out for obvious reasons and Nina had parts in the other song too. The only thing that would remain on their set-list was Mara's ballad, Innocent by Taylor Swift.

"Wait, what?" Mick said, finally breaking the silence.

"My aunt is getting married in Manchester that day and it just occurred to me… I'm a bridesmaid… I can't. I'm sorry." Nina muttered, turning and walking from the room tears filling her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>*Patricia*<em>

_What is it with this freaking group?_

_With once freaking sentence everything comes crashing down and everyone goes insane! Jerome and Mara are arguing about the duet, Mick claims that he and Joy could do it, Amber wants to know why he won't do it with her, Alfie is pouting, Kruger is throwing chairs, and Mr. Winkler… Mr. Winkler kind of won't do anything._

"Guys stop!" Jason screamed finally, causing everyone to cease their screaming, chair throwing, and breaking down. "I know that in only the first two months of being a club we've had some issues, but if we believe in ourselves we can do it! Don't you guys see? The more time we spend breaking down, the less time we spend rehearsing our new set list!"

"And what's that?" Jerome asked.

"Mara, doing Innocent, Eddie and Patricia doing I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson, and everybody doing Don't Stop Believing by Journey."

Everybody seemed okay with the idea. But little did they know about who was listening to their conversation…

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, are you not hearing me?" Anna said to the coaches of the glee clubs going against the New Beginnings in Sectionals, "I'm giving you the New Beginning's set list! Use them and they won't stand a chance!"<p>

"But, doesn't that defeat the purpose?" the coach of the group, the Dancing Singers (creative name?) asked, "It's cheating."

"It's helping." Anna said, "Are you in?"

The two coaches exchanged a quick glance before taking the list and splitting up the songs.

* * *

><p>"I feel sick to my stomach." Fabian said that Saturday as the first club was about to go on. He and the New Beginnings were sitting in the stands, waiting, "How are we supposed to do this without Nina? She's the leader of this club!"<p>

"We're going to have to," Jason said, putting a hand on Fabian's shoulder. The curtain's opened and revealed two members of the group, Vocal Masters, who went into a rendition of I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson. Oh crap.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went off without a hitch. Nina sat lonely at a table, think about how to New Beginnings were winning without her. Her aunt looked lovely, and she finally went over to Nina at the table and smiled.<p>

"What are you still doing at this table?" she asked, "I have your dress in the room upstairs."

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked, clearly confused.

"You should get a move on, you cab will be here in ten minutes." Seeing Nina's confusion, her aunt explained, "I've called you a cab to take you to your performance. This party is going to be full of people getting drunk and all that, you don't need to be here. Only the ceremony is important. So go on get a move on!"

Nina spluttered a bit, then enveloped her aunt in a huge hug before sprinting out of there. She finished getting ready just as her car pulled up.

* * *

><p>"This is bull!" Mick yelled, "They stole all our songs!"<p>

They had the intercom playing Dancing Singer's performance of Don't Stop Believing. They'd done Innocent too.

"I can't do any ballads on the fly! I don't have anything else in my repertoire that's ready!" Mara yelled.

"We have to do something guys!" Fabian yelled.

* * *

><p>Jason walked out of the room to try to explain it to the judges. Two minutes before they were supposed to be going on, he ran into Nina.<p>

"Nina, w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"My aunt let me come, I just got here." Nina said, "What's the matter?"

"Someone leaked out set list, they did all our songs. And we have to go on in a minute. Can you do the ballad?" he asked, "It would give us a few more minutes to pick some songs."

"I-I can't."' Nina said shaking her head, "On the fly? I can't!"

"Yes you can." Jason said, "I know you've been working on something. So do it. To save glee."

Nina nodded her head, and walked off in the direction of the stage.

* * *

><p>They sat in the green room. They just stared at each other. It was over. After two months. The intercom was still on and announcing that they should be going on. They heard music. Unfamiliar music. Then there was singing.<p>

"NINA!" Fabian shouted, turning up the intercom.

"She's doing the ballad." Amber said, in awe.

"It's Eyes Open by Taylor Swift." Patricia told everyone, "From the Hunger Games."

"That gives us about two more minutes to get something else." Jason said walking in, "Any ideas?"

"Moves Like Jagger?" Eddie suggested.

"Good," Jason nodded.

"How about… Don't You Want Me?" Mick asked, "I know Nina and Eddie did it but, can me and Joy do it?"

"Sure." Jason smiled, "Now, go out there Nina needs some harmonizing!"

Meanwhile…

As sang in front of the live audience, she began to think about how amazing it was. Somehow, even without singing a love song… she was thinking of Fabian. Fabian. _Fabian. _**Fabian. **FABIAN! It was all that came into her mind. As was about to belt out the only biggish note, the rest of the club joined her on stage and began adding harmonies. It enhanced the song. Nina looked over at Fabian and smiled. Maybe he didn't feel something when they kissed, but she did.

He whispered the next two songs in her ear before the performance.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll win?" Mick asked Joy before they were about to do their duet.<p>

"I don't know," she shrugged, "But I know that I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked as the opening keys began to play.

"I'm pregnant," she said, "And you're the father."

The performance was a blur for him, but they all said he did well. He hopes so, but… can he do well as a… a father?

* * *

><p>The New Beginnings stood hand in hand, waiting to see if they won.<p>

"And the Sectional Show Choir Runners Up is the… Dancing Singers!"

Their hearts beat inside them. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Then the judge spoke.

"And this year's Sectional Winners are… the New Beginnings!"

At first everyone was still. Then they were thrilled. Nina jumped right onto Fabian and kissed him with everything she could. Her legs wrapped around his torso, running her fingers through his hair, it was passionate and just… wow for both of them. They weren't ones for PDA but… wow.


	8. SMILE

"_At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just SMILE."_

_-Lily Allen, Smile_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you think Fabina would be together that quickly? Ha. Then there would be no story would there? Fabian still has a lot to learn about glee club…<strong>

* * *

><p>Nina was wrong.<p>

She thought that after winning Sectionals, glee would become cool and she'd be the popular girl with the boyfriend.

She was wrong.

What was the first thing that happened when she got to school?

She was slushied.

Fabian was right next to her.

He cleaned her off.

"I was stupid." Nina said.

"Why?" Fabian asked, brushing some of the red dye from her eyes.

"Because I thought we'd actually be cool since we won." Nina admitted, "But it didn't work out that way."

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys," Jason said, "I've arranged for the glee club to get a picture in the yearbook!"<p>

"Uh… Mr. Wink…" Fabian said, "As much as we love glee, I think that we shouldn't have a picture."

"Yeah," Mara agreed, "It'll get defaced. People hate us."

"Since when do we care about that?" Nina asked, glaring at Fabian.

"Since I don't want my face to have a giant L on it." Mick said.

"You didn't let me finish guys," Jason sighed, "We only have enough space to fit two members."

"I nominate myself!" Nina shouted, "Since clearly I'm the only one who cares about this club."

"It's not that we don't care…" Jerome said, "We just don't want to be defaced."

"Yeah," Patricia said, "Nodding in agreement."

"We do need someone else in the picture." Jason told them.

"Fabian?" Nina said, turning to her boyfriend expectantly.

"Fine," Fabian sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mara!" Jerome shouted, catching up to Mara as she walked to class.<p>

"Yeah, Jerome?"

"I just wanted to say that you would have been great at Sectionals." He told her, panting from running all the way down the hallway.

"Thanks Jerome, that's very kind of you." Mara smiled.

"I don't anyone had ever called me kind before." Jerome said, stopping in the middle of the hall. Someone ran into him from behind and cursed at him, but Jerome shrugged it off.

"Really?" Mara asked, grabbing Jerome's arm and pulling him through the hall.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"But you are kind. I don't feel great now about what happened in glee yesterday. Nina was the only one ready to stand up for the club." Mara sighed, "And me? I agreed with Fabian about not wanting the picture in the first place. I feel terrible about it all."

"I was the same, but really can we blame ourselves?" Jerome said, "Nina's fine with being defaced, fantastic. If she's willing to take the heat for all of us than so be it."

* * *

><p>Nina sat, alone on a stool while an empty one sat next to her. Fifteen minutes late wasn't bad right? Any minute he's gonna burst through that door and apologize. Say he was lost or trapped in his bathroom! Or something.<p>

A half hour late.

An hour.

He's not coming is he?

"Can we get on with this?" the photographer asked from behind his camera.

Nina nodded, taking the picture and running out.

* * *

><p>"FABIAN!" Nina shouted, seeing her boyfriend in glee club the next day. Everyone else –Even Mr. Winkler- looked toward them.<p>

"Look Nina, I'm sorry-"

"Save it." Nina said, "I had to take that picture by myself!"

"Nina, come on it was just a picture." Fabian sighed.

Nina heard a few people gasp behind her. Fabian realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"And last night," Nina said, "That was just a date right? When you don't want to do those anymore, then what?"

"Nina I-"

"And what about this?" Nina said, gesturing between the two of them, "This is just a relationship."

Fabian remained silent.

"I thought you changed. I was wrong. And if you haven't changed then that's that. And this was just a relationship." Nina repeated, "But it's over now. So take a bow Fabian, because you put on quite a show for me." She turned to the glee club, "I think that you should start looking for recruits Mr. Winkler. I had the photographer set up another shoot. If no one shows up, I'm quitting the club. Because we'd have no club if no one cared. The shoot is tomorrow at three."

And with those last words Nina was gone.

"Good one Fabian!" Patricia shouted, "If we don't show up, she's leaving the club and we'll have no shot at Regionals!"

"Fabian." Mr. Winkler said, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was stupid and cared more about not getting defaced than I did about her. And now I've lost her."

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"You heard me, I'll be there tomorrow at three. I don't care about my reputation anymore."

* * *

><p>Nina, again, sat in a room with one empty stool. Then someone came in, he gave her a smile and sat down.<p>

"Someone actually came." Nina smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, if Fabian can't be the leader of this club, I should be me. I need to know what it means to be a real leader."

"Well, I'm glad you came." Nina smiled.

"I liked you performance in glee, of Take a Bow by Rihanna. You've done it before but, there was a lot of emotion this time."

"I had a lot to be emotional about." Nina sighed.

"Well, let's take this."

* * *

><p>Jason was going through the pictured. There were a few, but one stuck out.<p>

It was the two of them, kissing. Nina and _ kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys guess who the person who took the picture with Nina was?<strong>


	9. Girls VS Girls

"_Girls, they're your problem. They're up, they're down. Girls."_

_-Kurt Hummel, Glee, Ballad, Season 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to everyone who guessed correctly! There were wayyyy to many of you to name but I got so many reviews last chapter… I was so honored. Thank you all so much!<strong>

* * *

><p>A month after picture day, Eddie and Nina's relationship had gone public. It was all over school. The only two Americans in school have gotten together. Mr. Winkler accidently sent in the photo of them kissing to the yearbook club, and well… they kind of wouldn't switch the picture.<p>

Eddie and Nina walk into glee every day together, fingers intertwined. Fabian and Nina don't acknowledge each other at all.

"Okay so," Jason said, beginning glee, "I've decided that this week, will be boys vs. girls. Is that cool with you guys?"

Everyone seemed to like the idea and split up into two groups.

* * *

><p>Patricia wasn't talking to Nina. Nina had no idea why.<p>

Fabian simply refused to talk to Eddie. Or Nina for that matter.

This whole Neddie crap was really pissing him off. He thinks Fabina has a better ring to it.

* * *

><p>"So girls, what do you think we should do?" Nina asked.<p>

"I don't know," Mara said shrugging, "What are some really good girl songs?"

"I got it." Patricia smiled.

* * *

><p>"Look at them over there, scheming. They're probably thinking of ways to eliminate the competition." Eddie said, smirking, "But Nina looks so hot when she's scheming."<p>

"Yeah."

The boys looked toward Fabian, who snapped out of his trance. Eddie kicked his shin.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend. We're exclusive and you were a total ass."

"What about You're Having My Baby?" Mick offered.

"What is it with you lately?" Jerome asked, "Every sentence that comes out of your mouth has the word baby in it."

Fabian looked at Mick knowingly. Mick shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey Amber." Alfie said, grabbing Amber's hand in the hallway.<p>

"What are you doing?" Amber asked, removing her hand from his.

"You and Mick, you're falling apart." Alfie told her, "Might as well tell the world about us."

"Even if me and Mick break up, there will not be an us." Amber said, "I can't handle boys right now."

"Holy crap, are you switching teams?"

"No." Amber stated, "I'm just not going to date guys for a while. Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Why won't you talk to me?" Fabian asked, storming into the auditorium.<p>

"I'm sorry, we're you looking for someone?" Nina said, turning to him, "Because the only person here is one you won't even take a picture with."

"You know it wasn't like that." Fabian told her, gritting his teeth. "You know that I was stupid."

"Hell yeah I do."

"Nina listen to me!" Fabian shouted, "Why are you dating him?"

"Because I like him."

"Shut up, you don't."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie asked, before Nina could answer.

"Nothing." Fabian shrugged, glaring at Nina. "I was just leaving."

* * *

><p>"And now." Mara smiled, standing on stage for the girl's performance, "The six married murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of… The Cell Block Tango."<p>

The girls killed it. Like, completely.

And the guys didn't even know what they were doing yet. But they knew they'd have to pull out all of the stops.

* * *

><p>"Mara," Jerome said, walking with her to class, "What do you think of Eddie and Nina."<p>

"Their cute I guess."

"Do you know why Patricia won't talk to Nina?"

"No."

"Mara," Jerome said grabbing Mara by the arm, "I know that you know something."

"How?" Mara asked, slightly angry.

"You won't even look at me. And you're answers are very short." Jerome said.

Mara yanked her arm from Jerome's grasp, "I don't know anything Jerome! Stop pestering me!" Mara walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Patricia!" Nina smiled.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to know why you've been giving me the cold shoulder."

"You want me to be honest?" Patricia asked, "I liked him and you stole him."

"You never made a move!" Nina yelled, "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"You could have asked me first!"

"He's my boyfriend now Patricia!" Nina shouted, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can squash you like a bug." Patricia said simply, pushing Nina. The two girls were engaged in an all-out girl fight, to be broken up by Mr. Winkler.

Something about Eddie and Nina's relationship was screwing with the glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, sorry.<strong>


	10. Just A Dream, Maybe

"_I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gonna be. Open my eyes, it was only just a dream."_

_-Nelly, Just a Dream_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own House of Anubis<strong>

* * *

><p>Nina tossed and turned that night in her bed. While thoughts of how the glee club hated Neddie filled her head…<p>

* * *

><p>Nina woke up the next morning in the bedroom she shared with Joy. Wait Joy? She always shared with Patricia and Mara… Joy smiled at her and said, "Ready to start another day of dumping dorks in the dumpster?"<p>

"Huh?"

"Nina, you're used to this." Joy said with an eye roll, "We'll get Amber up and watch Eddie dump people in the trashcan. I know it's not the best thing to do, but it's what we have to do to stay popular."

What?

Oh my god.

She was popular.

Was her entire freshman year a dream (half of it I mean)? Or was this a dream?

Whatever it was, Nina was going to embrace it.

When they got down to the table, Trudy served them breakfast and a guy with glasses came in.

Whoa, was that Fabian?

"Fabian?" Nina questioned. He looked up startled.

"I already said your boyfriend can put me in a dumpster. No need to ask again." He said.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Nina told him, "Can't we be friends?"

"Not according to your social standing."

"Who cares about-"

"Nina!" Joy shouted, "Stop talking to the dork and get over here."

* * *

><p>Nina walked around afterschool, not really enjoying being popular. She'd watched Eddie dump about a dozen kids in the dumpster and she felt terrible. She'd managed to save Fabian though, which made Eddie angry. Then Nina heard it…<p>

Glee.

She looked in the auditorium, where Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, and Fabian were performing. It sounded great. She didn't know the song, but it was… wow. She walked in as the song ended and she heard Mr. Winkler start to speak, but she interrupted by clapping. Everyone looked at her.

"What song?" she asked.

"Drive By, by Train." Jerome answered.

"It's great," Nina smiled, "You guys are great." Since she'd never been able to do this… "Can I try out?"

"Really?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Yeah." Nina nodded, "The song I want to do is a duet, can I have help?"

"Sure, what song?"

"For Good, from Wicked."

"Fabian, go." Mr. Winkler said.

And they did it. They did a great job. While singing the song, Nina realized that she didn't feel the way she did about Eddie, the way they described it in the song. But she did about Fabian. The song ended and Nina stared into Fabian's eyes. This was the real him, his true colors.

* * *

><p>Nina jolted up.<p>

So it was a dream.

But it was real.

* * *

><p>"Eddie!" Nina shouted with a smile, "I want to break up."<p>

"_What?"_

"Eddie, no one likes us as a couple anyway." Nina sighed, "I know you've had feelings for Patricia. Go get her."

Nina walked away from Eddie, leaving him stunned in her wake.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Winkler, I think that Eddie and Patricia should do the duet at Regionals." Nina announced in glee club.<p>

"I guess so…" Jason said, surprised.

The whole club stared at her wondering why she was so happy.

"So, we heard you and Eddie broke up…" Jerome said.

"Yup."

"Why so happy?"

"Because I've realized something," Nina said standing up, "Everybody has their true colors, we just sometimes don't show them! So, I've decided that we should all be ourselves here. No secrets, no lies."

"I second that." Fabian said standing up.

Soon everyone was standing.

"So guys, any secrets?" Nina asked.

Fabian raised his hand, "I wear contacts."

"I didn't know I could sing until I sang at my audition." Eddie said.

"I wore braces." Amber added.

"I hated the color black when I was little." Patricia smirked.

"I couldn't read until I was eight." Mara smiled.

"I was convinced that I was a girl until I was 10." Alfie said sheepishly.

"I wanted a Barbie DreamHouse when I was 13." Jerome admitted.

"I started playing football when I was 14." Mick sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

Those who didn't know, turned to Joy in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! Cliff! Not my best chap...<strong>


	11. Spirits Down, Spirits Up

"_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you!"_

_-Kelly Clarkson, My Life Would Suck Without You_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I do own the rights of the story I'm writing that I want to get published someday ;)**

The news of Joy's pregnancy spread across the boarding school faster than the lightening could touch down on the ground that same night. The identity of the father was also revealed, resulting in Amber and Mick's break up. And no, she and Alfie did not get together after that.

Actually, since the revelation of the pregnancy and sharing of secrets a month ago, the glee club became the tightest bunch in the entire school.

Fabian and Nina have put down their guns and decided to become friends. And they really are very close now… well, them two and Amber. They're all really close friends. Amber and Nina bonded when Amber found out about the pregnancy, even telling Nina about the Alfie thing over the summer.

"Guys?" Mr. Winkler said, expecting the choir room to be bustling with noise already. But the lights were off and it was utterly quiet, then Jason flicked the lights on, and the entire club jumped up and started a rendition of _Jump _by Van Halen. They rolled out a cake and a bunch of presents. Funny, Jason had forgotten it was his birthday. They finished the song and shouted, "Happy Birthday Mr. Winkler!"

Jason laughed and blew out his candles, "Thanks guys, this was great. And that song was amazing!"

"Well, we just wanted you to know how grateful we are to have you as our coach." Nina smiled.

"Yeah Mr. Wink, you're like totally the best teacher I've ever had." Amber agreed.

"Seriously," Eddie agreed his arm around Patricia. He actually got the balls to ask her out. "No matter how much of an ass I was, and you knew it too, you let me be in this club. And it's great."

"You helped us all out a lot." Fabian sighed, "And we just wanted to let you know."

"You know," Jason said, "Before I open any of these, I just want you to know that this is the greatest gift I could get."

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You guys are all happy." Jason explained, "There's no more, feuding within the club. Fabian and Nina are friends again. Amber you just seem really happy now. And everybody is just really happy."

"Hey, Mr. Winkler?" Mara mumbled.

"Yes Mara?"

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

He smiled, "I wished that all your dreams would come true. But I didn't need a wish for that, you guys are strong enough to make that happen on your own."

"_And how many times will it take? Oh-Oh! How many times will it take… to get it right? To get it ri-i-ight."_

Fabian smiled as Nina finished off her song, "What song?"

Nina jumped slightly, not knowing that anyone was in there with her. "Get it Right from Glee. How ironic huh?"

"Very." Fabian agreed, "What's it for?"

"Nothing, just singing you know." Nina shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah," Fabian said, "I do that in the shower a lot."

Nina laughed, "You never fail to make me laugh, Fabian."

"You never fail to hypnotize me."

"What?"

"Every time I see you I'm just… completely mesmerized." Fabian said, leaning in.

Nina was about to kiss him, then;

"We have glee Fabian. Like right now." She got up and began to walk off.

"We have five minutes!" Fabian shouted, confused and hurt.

"There's bound to be traffic in the halls!"

"As lovely as your performance was yesterday," Jason said in glee, "It was a nine, we need a ten to beat Electric Notes at Regionals. And we have Christmas break in two weeks guys! We need to prepare!"

"I'm sorry, who is Electric Notes?" Nina asked.

"They are the glee club we're up against at Regionals. They were the National champs last year." Jason sighed, "We're going to see them perform on Friday."

"National Champs?" Mara asked, "As in Champions?"

"No Mara," Jerome said sarcastically, "As in Chumps."

"They have won National's for the past five years." Jason sighed.

"Who else are we against?" Nina asked.

"Umm… the uh… Stereo Hearts." Jason laughed, "They're a new group as well."

"I love that song!" Eddie shouted throwing his fist in the air.

"I love Adam Levine." Amber smiled with a laugh.

"Guys!" Joy shouted, "Stop joking about this! This isn't a joking matter! We need to-"

"Calm down Joy." Jason sighed

"Sorry, my pregnancy hormones are out of control."

Mick smiled toward Joy, as the rest of the club laughed.

"Can me and Nina do I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty?" Amber asked.

"I've never heard that one." Jason said, a bit confused.

"It's a mash-up." Nina explained, getting up as Amber got out some stools, "Of I Feel Pretty from West Side Story and Unpretty by TLC. They did it on glee."

"And it's about a lot of things," Amber continued, "For me it's about feeling not-so-pretty when I was just another cheerleader, but now I'm a part of glee and I feel like I'm myself again. And I'm happy to announce that I quit the Cheerios."

"And for me it's about how when people threw slushies in my face and called me names, I didn't feel so pretty." Nina sighed, "But being with all of you guys, and being a part of something, made me feel special. Like, really special and I can't thank you guys enough for that."

After Nina and Amber did they're song, Mr. Winkler made his announcement.

"Guys." Jason said, "I've had an idea."

"What?"

"You guys seem a bit down, you know since I mentioned the Electric Notes, so I figured with Christmas coming up, we should really get happy. And Amber and Nina's mash-up inspired me."

"Mr. Wink," Amber said, "That wasn't exactly a happy song…"

"I know," Jason smiled, "But, we're going to mash the happiest things together. Christmas spirit and love. And kind of love, friendships, significant others. You can find Christmas songs about love or one or the other."

The club seemed to like the idea. With just a few words, they're spirits were lifted.

**I know, it's been a while! But, hey, I'm back now! And look out for my new friend I love pie 2263759 who may wanna write some stories!**


End file.
